


【菇龍】寫群裏的梗

by hopewithvon



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game), 光遇, 菇龍 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopewithvon/pseuds/hopewithvon
Summary: 第一次開車，見諒。沒有校對，粗略重看了一下就發了不會寫warning，看到不喜歡就請點叉離開是菇龍群裏奧格媽咪的梗“矮菇上龙，然后doi到一半矮菇魔法失效变大的粮吃？”
Relationships: 平菇/龍骨
Kudos: 15





	【菇龍】寫群裏的梗

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次開車，見諒。  
> 沒有校對，粗略重看了一下就發了  
> 不會寫warning，看到不喜歡就請點叉離開  
> 是菇龍群裏奧格媽咪的梗  
> “矮菇上龙，然后doi到一半矮菇魔法失效变大的粮吃？”

平菇知道他家的龙骨总是耐不住他的请求，交往的日子久了，平菇越来越喜欢欺负龙骨，还变着花样来，原因无他——爱人一脸犹豫但是又愿意为了自己允诺的样子，太让人满足了。要说怎么欺负，平时的调戏也不过是佐料，还是在床第上让人求饶才是最合平菇喜好的。

平菇翻出来一瓶药水，印象中是来自方舟的先祖给的礼物，药效好像是整个体型会缩小到某个程度。药水在瓶子里随着平菇的动作晃动了几下，随后被人收进了口袋里。

龙骨今天的日常巡逻出了点小插曲，一队人好不容易把在黑水里扑腾的小不点拉上来，大概是第一次掉进去发现没办法上来，被吓到不停哭泣，让队里两个人安抚了许久才擦干了眼泪，坐回前往方舟的船上。结束工作回去篝火营地时，发现平菇正托着腮听着别人弹琴，还有几个光之子被那个副温柔的样子吸引，坐在他的身边。风声夹杂着琴声传到他的耳边，再逐渐消失，终于一曲终了，于是龙骨走向平菇。

平菇也留意到爱人出现，给小可爱们留了几个飞吻就鞠躬表示离开了。龙骨自然地回抱了他，平菇趁机在他耳边小声说了几句，龙骨皱了皱眉，但是没说什么。  
“好？”  
平菇说着又把怀抱收紧了一点，把头埋在对方肩颈处蹭了蹭，恶意地借着头发的掩护往龙骨脖子上留了个浅浅的印子，明显感觉到对方的停滞之后又不安份地吹了吹气。  
龙骨僵硬地把平菇推开，用手半捂着脸，一句“下次再说⋯”伴随假意的咳嗽，模糊地让平菇捕捉到。  
“嗯，下次。走吧，回去休息。墓土的沙尘还是挺大的，清理一下。”龙骨舒了口气，牵上爱人离开。

龙骨披着松松垮垮的衣服坐在床上，擦着头发的手一紧，反手往后挥出肘击。  
“喔——真危险，在家还那么大反应！”平菇夸张的说着，一边把手从龙骨的手臂上松开，另一只手遮住对方的眼睛。  
“嘘。我是说，现在，就是下次了。”  
“什⋯你！”  
“不要反抗喔，除非你想玩别的？”  
龙骨闷哼了一声，感受到自己后脖子的肉又被咬了一下，还被吸允了几下。房间的灯光透过指缝映入眼中，他觉得有点不对劲，把平菇的手捉下来，又挣扎着转过去看平菇——小了几个体型的平菇。  
“龙骨哥哥喜欢吗？”平菇坦然地让爱人上下扫视，然后坐到龙骨的腿上，“是不是很可爱？”  
龙骨点了点头，突然意识到了平菇今天想做什么后，又猛地摇头：“你也太恶趣味了⋯⋯不要这样。”  
“怎么？嗯，你想到什么了？哇，你更恶趣味吧。”不怀好意的人一边告状一边不安份地解开龙骨的衣服，看到龙骨把自己的手捉住时又补了一句：“我说过的吧？”  
龙骨跟他僵持着，一个字一个字的吐出来：“你这样⋯⋯真的、不能、变回来？”  
“啊，我也不知道药效多久，但总归不是永久的，不用担心。比起这个问题，你再不放开，出问题的就不知道是谁了。”平菇假装听不懂。

有的人说是说让人放开自己，但是手下已经毫不留情地将对方的衣服解开了，并且从爱人的手中挣脱出来，用力推着对方胸膛，让龙骨躺下。又往右边挪了挪手，柔软又有弹性的手感，抓了几下后往下滑，在龙骨的下腹轻柔地绕圈，在对方感受和感受不了的弦上试探。平菇满意的看着龙骨被刺激到半硬，裤子被顶起了更大的弧度。于是他拍了拍龙骨的侧股，让人自己把裤子脱掉。  
虽然不是第一次了，龙骨还是觉得很羞耻，把腿抬起来扯掉裤子时候还被捏了捏屁股。即使知道面前的人是平菇，跟自己差不多年龄、差不多身高的人，但爱人现在这个体型才到他胸膛的高度，还是让龙骨产生了悖德感，就像是在带坏比自己年纪小的人，自己还向他求欢。

视线随着他脱裤子的动作转移，然后平菇伏在龙骨身上，满意亲吻着爱人的眼睛、嘴角，舔弄着他脖子、胸膛，留下一串水渍和印记，可惜的是在龙骨偏黑的身体上不甚明显。又用大腿和膝盖顶弄这着龙骨的下身，半硬的状态变得硬挺了起来，可是这个刺激并不足够，龙骨难受地挺腰，在平菇的腿上磨蹭，然后把手探下去上下撸动着。平菇啧了一声，撑起身体往前，半跪在龙骨上面，用阴茎拍了两下他的脸，示意他张嘴。

背着灯光，龙骨抬眼只能看到平菇背光下的剪影，只有眼睛还亮亮的，显得更凶了，即使他体型变小了但还是这么有侵略性。鼻间充满着他的气味，看着平菇的眼睛，像是被蛊惑了一样，用舌尖舔了舔阴茎头，再张嘴含住冠状沟、茎身，越含越深，就像在做虔诚的祷告，用舌头取悦他年轻的神，直到听见平菇骤然加重的喘息，才把他从幻想中惊醒，脸上像烧起来一样热。猝不及防的顶腰，阴茎头顶到了小舌的位置，龙骨生理性的作呕反应更是取悦了平菇。

平菇安抚性地用手拭掉龙骨嘴角溢出的唾液，然后下面探去：“真乖。”借着被唾液湿润的手指，往龙骨的后穴按压，指尖围着那处小幅度的画圈，然后挤压进去，温热的内壁缠绕着，造成了一定的阻碍。平菇另一手拿起一旁的润滑液，从高往下倒，比体温要低的液体从龙骨的阴茎上，手上滑落到会阴和下腹，使龙骨不自觉地颤抖了一下。龙骨这次没有敢直视平菇的脸，不同于平菇往常的样子，还是更年幼秀气一点的外貌，龙骨越想越觉得羞耻，他眯起眼睛用手背捂住自己的嘴，将呻吟封闭起来，独留局促的喘气声，但是闭着眼睛更能感受到体内被侵入的感觉，龙骨把抚慰着自己手松开，紧紧的攥住身下的床单。入侵者的手指带着润滑液左右探索，刺激着离肛口不远处的敏感点，感受差不多后又伸进了食指和无名指，在里面肆意地按压，为入侵做好开拓准备。龙骨感受了几秒空虚的感觉后，就被完完全全地填满了，肉壁紧紧地包裹住入侵的那物，并没有平时那么涨的感觉，但被一下一下地往前列腺戳弄的感觉还是令人无所适从，呻吟声从被手背后破碎地传出，又被扯下手，拉到下面给自己手淫，声音毫無遮擋，从模糊变得清晰。

“不…唔…不要…一直…嗯呃….”龙骨胡乱地向平菇求救。

“龍骨哥哥坦然一点不好吗？”平菇带着笑意的声音调侃，变本加厉的往内部深顶浅出，时而缓慢时而急促地逼迫着爱人，满意地看这龙骨因此紧绷的腹部，被架在臂弯的左腿也因此绷起肌肉，想要挣扎后退却因为找不到着力点而无法成功。

龙骨睁大了眼睛，瞳孔微缩，因为刺激而产生的生理泪水一下子就从眼眶里流出来——平菇的魔法失效了，体型随之回到了原本的身高，原本捉着龙骨腰侧施力的手不再是那么娇小，更方便他大幅度动作了。正在龙骨体内抽插着的阴茎随着魔法失效而涨大，把肛口的皱褶撑平，更深入到了刚才一直没有抵达的肠道深处。龙骨顿时失了声，弓起了腰，大口大口地喘气。平菇见状吹了声口哨，声音沙哑地提醒龙骨注意不要咬伤自己，然后毫不留情的加快了抽插的速度。

“……不…..啊”尾音随着爱人给予的刺激而变调，从一开始感受到的胀痛变成了过载的快感，被平菇大进大出的阴茎一次又一次地蹭过敏感点，龙骨颤抖着射了出来，随着被顶撞的频率一股一股的射出来，溅到二人的腹部、耻毛上，又随着动作滑落。龙骨眼前发白，已经射不出精液的尿道口一张一合的。平菇趁着龙骨沉浸在高潮的余韵，自顾自的顶弄着他收缩的后穴，往他的下腹施力挤压着，感受被收紧的快感，再让他感官过载。龙骨颤抖着伸出手捉紧平菇的手臂，平菇虽然知道是怎么回事，但是恶劣地没有停下来，感受手臂一紧，腹部被大量湿润温热的液体沾湿。

在床上躺尸的龙骨，一把扯过枕巾擦了把脸，感受身上变冷了液体还有后面不自在的感觉叹了口气。平菇在床边对他伸出手让他借力起来，脚刚触及地面就让龙骨膝盖一软，米白色的液体随着重力，沿着龙骨的腿间滑落。平菇顺势把龙骨的手臂横在肩上，一手绕过背后，往龙骨的屁股上捏了捏。


End file.
